


Always There

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean has a falling out with Sam, Gabriel is there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

'You're always messing up like this!' Sam yelled, and with that, stormed out of the room and slammed the door. 

'Sam, don't be like this!' Gabriel shouted, running out of the room after him, leaving Dean to collapse onto a bed with a slightly shell-shocked expression. When Gabriel came back after having been blown off and deciding the person to comfort in this case was his boyfriend, said boyfriend was scowling out the window. 

'Are you okay?' Gabriel asked, approaching him. He squeezed Dean's shoulder and Dean placed a hand over his. 

'Is it true?' Dean said hollowly. 'Am I a screw-up?'

'No baby, of course you aren't,' Gabriel said gently. 'Sam's just angry. He'll come back and apologise once he's cooled off. You know he doesn't mean it.'

'Even if he doesn't, he's right,' Dean said, and got up. He walked to the other side of the room, staring at the wall with his hands deep inside his pockets. 

'No he's not,' Gabriel said fiercely. 'There are so many things you've done right, it completely outweighs the wrong. Nobody can get everything right.' He went over, turned Dean around and kissed him, forcefully but gently. But Dean stood very still. 

'It's my fault. You can't change that,' Dean said when Gabriel gave up on making him kiss back. 

'Yeah, and the rising sea level is my fault but you don't see me angsting about it once I realised I couldn't do anything else about it.'

'B-'

'Dean,' Gabriel said firmly, cupping Dean's cheek. 'Sam's going to come back and forgive you and apologise for saying anything. He's your brother and he loves you. And I'm your boyfriend, and I love you too.'

'You don't,' said Dean on autopilot. He looked shocked. 

'That's right, reaffirm how I feel for you instead of letting me do that for myself,' Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. 'You don't honestly think I've stuck with you guys this whole time just to have sex with you?'

'I -' said Dean in a way that made it obvious that this was more or less the case. 

Gabriel pulled him into another kiss, his hands moving to Dean's neck, his hold possessive, almost jealous. This one Dean returned, slipping an arm around Gabriel's waist as he did so. 

'C'mon,' Gabriel said, leading him to the bed. Dean followed and allowed Gabriel to push him onto the bed before continuing to kiss him. 'When you die, I'll move into your heaven and live with you. Promise.'

'I'm just not going to get rid of you, am I?' Dean said, breath hitching. His clothes had disappeared, and Gabriel was trailing kisses down his stomach. 

'Nope. And I'd say something cheesy like "When every soul has abandoned you, I'll be there", but that would never happen so I won't.'

'You sure you won't leave me like everyone else does?' Dean asked. His tone was casual, but Gabriel heard the dread. 

'Positive. Castiel will kick my ass if I do anyway.'

'So is Cas the equivalent of the over-pro-' Dean's voice broke off into a whine as Gabriel's mouth slid over his half-hard cock, and he arched into the heat. He had learnt long ago that Gabriel didn't have a gag reflex, and so quite happily thrust into his mouth, ready for climax. 

'Not just yet, big boy,' Gabriel said, pulling away. 'I'm not going to let you come until you get it.'

'Get what?' Dean said on a breath. 

'That heaven and earth and hell will all cave in before you're alone.' Gabriel pulled Dean up in a sitting position and straddled his lap. 'If not me, Sam, or Castiel, somebody will take over.'

'How can you promise that?' Dean glowered. 

'Easily. Do you know how many tricksters there are in the world?' Gabriel said, right before attaching his mouth to Dean's neck and biting down.

'Tricksters?' Dean tried to say, but it came out more of a garbled moan. 

'There might be about two dozen,' Gabriel said, moving to nose Dean's cheek. Dean turned to press his cheek to Gabriel's lips instead. 'Whenever I'm not with you, I always have one or two of them keeping an eye on you and Sam.'

'You've sent people to spy on us?' Dean said accusingly. 'Man, that explains a lot.'

Gabriel laughed. 'I know you'd love Coyote. He's really sweet.'

'Why are you always so worried about me then?'

'I told you. I love you.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. Maybe we've been hit with a cupid's arrow. Who cares?'

'Really?' Dean laughed. 'I thought you were going to wax poetic about my loyal traits or something.'

'Pretend I did, if you'd like,' Gabriel said, then finally grasped both their cocks in his hand. 

Dean let out a hiss of breath at the contact. Gabriel spread precome over his hand and their cocks to ease movement, and Dean rocked into his hand, desperate for more. 

'It would take wild snakes to keep me away from you, baby,' Gabriel said into Dean's ear, and the words made warmth roll over every part of Dean's body. He tried to thrust against Gabriel to make him jerk them off faster. 

'That's right,' Gabriel gasped, moving them both at a faster pace. 'You believe me, don't you? Just a little more, c'mon.'

'G-Gabe, I -'

'It's okay, you don't have to say it.'

With a cry, Dean came, splattering sticky come between their bodies. Gabriel followed soon after, pushing his face into the crook of Dean's neck to muffle his own shout of ecstasy. 

It was a moment before Gabriel had composed himself enough to say 'Feeling okay?' before cleaning them up with magic. 

'I'm fine.' Dean was breathing hard, and when Gabriel had extracted himself from Dean's neck, he pulled him into a lying position and pulled the covers over the both of them. 'Wanna sleep now.'

'You do that,' Gabriel said, kissing his forehead. 

'Will you -' Dean swallowed, trying to get the words out. He placed a hand on Gabriel's waist. 'Will you stay?'

'Of course.' Gabriel moved even closer to him, slinging an arm around him. 'I'll be here until the morning.'

'Right.' He squeezed Gabriel's waist, and hoped that Gabriel understood that his feelings were not unrequited. He didn't know if Gabriel got the message, but Gabriel had made a promise, and Dean would hold him to his word.

**Author's Note:**

> For astudyinblackcats at Tumblr for Christmas. ~~I'm sorry for the sub-par sex, feel free to kill me.~~


End file.
